percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Derek Winchell
Derek Leonardo Winchell son of Pontus. Boyfriend of Carmen Reyes. History Early Life Getting to Camp Carmen Reyes and the Gods of Olympus De-Void Love at First Sight Helping Carmen build the Chaos Cabin Capture the Flag Campfire Quest Perishable Mystique Vengeance Sacrifice Bloodlines Personality Appearance Derek is described as a very handsome young man, with chesnut brown hair and bright sea green eyes. His facial features are described as angular - smile wrinkles, a strong jawline, perfect eyebrows, a straight nose and thin lips. Derek stands at exactly 6'0", and has a thin and lanky but muscular body. He tends to smile on one side of his mouth, and has visible dimples. The first thing Carmen noticed about Derek, was his eyes. She quoted his eyes seem to see through her, and see everything about her as positive. She also compared them to Percy's, stating they're eyes both looked like the calm before the storm. Abilities and Tools * Water-Induced Abilities: When in contact with or in the presence of water, Derek gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance equaling a go. He also heals himself from any wound and most poisons when he comes into contact with water, the amount of water and time needed for the healing being proportionate to the severity of the wound. * Hydrokinesis: With the power of the sea within him, Derek can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. Derek can control water almost omnipotently. He can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. His hydrokinesis abilities include: ** General Hydrokinesis: He can create water from petrified seashells, as well as being able to create water with his own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to his will, as long as he concentrates hard enough. He can also harden water into an almost solid shape. ** Hydrogenesis: '''Derek can create water from his own power, though it takes much of his energy for him to do so. He also uses this skill while creating his own personal hurricanes. ** '''Hydrokinetic Healing: Derek can heal others by using water by absorbing water molecules and transfer medicament into the body at a molecular level, or having water molecules to repair and regenerate damaged cells and molecules. **'Healing Factor': Since he is the son of Pontus, he can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. **'Water Propulsion': He can control the water around him to propel himself through water. Derek can shoot water, not only from being in water, but he can blast the own water he creates. **'Underwater breathing': Derek can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. **'Water Immunity': Derek can fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. He does not get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to. Derek can dry items underwater (as long as he holds onto it), such as a lighter. **'Water Solidification: '''Derek can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, and water constructs. So far, he has demonstrated creating a strong water shield. **'Sailing Skills': Derek possesses an intimate awareness of any ship he is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats, possibly submarines); being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean) because he has perfect bearings on the ocean, he can easily navigate his way at sea. **'Communication': Derek has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat him with deference and lordly respect. He can also speak to other children of the Sea underwater (as shown with Percy Jackson.) * '''Atmokinesis': Derek can summon hurricanes and other types of storms, but the extent to which he can control them is as of yet unknown. ** Electrokinesis (limited): Derek used this skill unintentionally on one occasion, while creating his own miniature hurricane to fight enemies. Sparks of lightning appeared as his hurricane increased in power. His control of this ability, however, is far less than that of a child of Zeus and appears to be a limited side effect of his storms. ** Aerokinesis (limited): Derek can summon strong winds, which he could use to create storms such as hurricanes and typhoons. * Cryokinesis: Derek can use cryokinesis to a medium degree. He is able to use the ice and snow around him to make an icy hurricane. He can also manipulate frozen or icy water around him. * Heat Resistance: Derek has a far higher than normal resistance to heat and burns, similar to that of a cyclops, due to his father's oceanic nature. * Toxikinesis (limited): Derek can control and manipulate poisons. This is limited, though, as poison is only part water. The full extent of this power is unknown although he is able to control it well enough, when angry, to the point of terrifying opponents. Relationships Romance Carmen Reyes Carmenandderek.jpg Derekandcarmenskype.jpg Gallery derek2.jpg derek4.jpg derek7.jpg derek0.jpg derek3.jpg derekharries30.jpg derek30.jpg derekharries2.jpg derek04.jpg derekano2.png derek09.jpg Derekharries3.jpg derekista.png derek0.png derek.jpg Category:Melody the Movement Category:Children of Pontus Category:Carmen Reyes and the Gods of Olympus Category:DemiProtegonei Category:Demiprotogenoi Category:Greek Demiprogenoi Category:Greek Demigod Category:Theo Alcina and the Gods of Olympus Category:Primordial Demigod Category:In a Relationship